Antichamber
by Oranqua18
Summary: - ¿Qué haces, Donnie? - Jugar. - ¿Y a que juegas? - A un juego de plataformas que lanzaron hace un año, mas o menos. - Parece intersante. - Lo es. - Y, ¿puedo probarlo? NEWS IN CHAPTER 6! THIS STORY IN ENGLISH?
1. Chapter 1

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos, lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Pues aquí traigo mi primer fic [subido no escrito ;)] de Las Tortugas Ninja. Este basado en las de 2012 (y todos los demás que suba también, básicamente porque es la única serie de TMNT que he visto. No me mateís T_T) Sinceramente, me hice cuenta en FF para subir mis historias de TMNT, pero acabé subiendo Pokespe y seguramente lo siga haciendo, más que TMNT u otros..._

 _Bueno volviendo al tema. La historia tratará del juego Antichamber, que salió hace dos años más o menos. Además serán capítulos cortitos, pues tengo que repasarme de nuevo el juego y recordar como fue mi experiencia. Y es que esta historia está basada en como fue cuando yo jugué._

 _En fin, ¡qué disfruteís de la historia!_

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Every journey is a series of choices. The first is to begin the journey.**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Nueva York. Muy de noche. Todo el mundo dormía o casí todos, pues después de patruyar durante horas por los tejados, cuatro adolescentes... "diferentes" disfrutaban de un momento de descanso en su casa, un andén abandonado bajo las calles de la ciudad. Leonardo, Raphael y Michelangelo veían una película en la televisión, con el volumen no demasiado alto para no despertar a su maestro y padre Splinter. Quien más disfrutaba de la película era Raph, simplemente porque la había elegido él y con eso queda claro de que trataba. Esa era la razón por la que Leo estaba asombrado y Mikey traumado con la acción que traía. Tal fue el impacto en este último, que tuvo que marcharse de allí, recibiendo algún que otro comentario por parte de su hermano de rojo.

Iba a irse a su habitación para descansar, si es que lo poco que había visto de la película le dejaba, pero de camino vio una luz proveniente de la sala que su hermano Donatello convirtió en laboratorio. Decidió ver que hacía su hermano, así que se acercó a la puerta y pasó sin llamar. Dentro estaba Donnie, sentado frente a un ordenador portátil hecho con piezas muy extrañas que le daba (a mi parecer) un toque steampunk. Parecía muy concentrado. Aun así Michelangelo se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué haces, Donnie?- le preguntó mientras se aproximaba al susodicho.

\- Jugar- contestó secamente y sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

\- ¿Y a qué juegas?- continúo Mikey, ya a su lado y mirando el monitor. En él había la imagen de un pasillo de techo, paredes y suelo completamente blancos. Y a la izquierda aparecía una especie de pistola roja y blanca, de extraña forma y con cubitos rojos flotando dentro de ella.

\- A un juego de plataformas que lanzaron hace un año, más o menos- respondió con más suavidad pero todavía sin alzar la cabeza.

\- Parece interesante- dijo entonces el de naranja.

\- Lo es- la respuesta de su hermanito lo sorprendió un poco. No lo esperaba de él.

\- Y, ¿puedo probarlo?- y fue ahí cuando Donatello por fin levantó la vista, mirando con total asombro a su hermanito.

\- ¿Quieres probar?- Mikey asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (aunque no tengan)- ¿Quieres probar un juego de plataformas y puzzles?- volvió a asentir el joven- ¿Un juego de ingenio y estrategia, de pensar?

\- ¡Que sí, D!- exclamó- ¿Es qué no puedo?- y cambió el semblante alegre a entristecido.

\- No, no- se levantó de la silla para dejar a Mikey sentarse, y acercó otra para sentarse él. _¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le ayude a fortalecer su sistema cognitivo._ Pero espera aque reinicie el juego.

Y así fue que, los dos se sentaron frente al monitor y cuando Donnie terminó de reiniciar la partida, explicó a su hermano los controles del juego y lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Bien, eso es todo- terminó de explicarle- Adelante, todo tuyo.

\- Está bien... - Mikey comenzó a controlar al personaje, familiarizándose con los controles. Él ya había jugado videojuegos antes, pero no de ordenador. Aunque no le fue difícil aprender a manejarlos- A ver que dice aquí... _"Cada viaje es una serie de elecciones. La primera es empezar el viaje"_ Y, ¿qué es eso de al lado?

\- Eso es un feto, concretamente un feto humano. Verás, un feto es...

\- Aburrido- le cortó bruscamente, riéndose.

\- Grr- se quejó Donnie- Tu sigue.

\- Vale, ¿y adónde voy?

\- Tienes que clicar a ese cuadrito que hay ahí- le señaló a un pequeño cuadro blanco que había en una de las paredes de la sala.

\- ¡Allá vamos!- y clicó en el pequeño cuadrado...

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Espero que les guste. Siento el OOC que pueda haber. No manejo muy bien a estos personajes T_T. Si ven algo que debería cambiar o alguna ayuda para mejorar la historia, agradecería mucho que me la dijeraís. También sois libres de dejad vuestras opiniones. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. **AVISO** si tienes pensado jugar el juego y no quieres saber que ocurre en él, te recomiendo no continuar leyendo, pues se contarán sucesos del juego. Por el contrario si no tienes pensado jugar, eres libre de leer si te apetece y si te gusta el fic._

 _¡Qué disfruteís! Y ya sabeís, comentarios, errores que hayáis visto u opiniones son bienvenidas en el recuadro de Reviews._

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A choice a may be as simple as going left or going right.**

Y clicó en el pequeño cuadrado. Entonces el escenario cambió y ahora el personaje que Michelangelo controlaba estaba en una sala completamente blanca. Frente a él había un foso y una palabra flotante que decía _"¡Salta!"_

\- Y, ¿se supone que tengo que saltar?- preguntó Mikey a su hermano, quien solo asintió- Pero se ve que está muy lejos- Esta vez solo lo miró y levantó los hombros- Esta bien.

Y lo hizo. Fue unos pasos hacía atrás y corrió lo más veloz que pudo. Pero no fue suficiente, y cayó abajo del todo. Se oían olas y pájaros. Parecía que estuvieran cerca de la playa.

\- ¿Se podía llegar al otro lado?- quiso saber el de naranja.

\- Nop- respondió con una sonrisa Donnie.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué ponen que salte?

\- Para hacerte saltar, simplemente- y rió- Venga sigue adelante.

\- Ok- vió que había un cartel negro en la pared y decidió ir a ver que era- Es... ¿una oveja saltando a un acantilado?

\- Clicalo- le indicó el mayor y así hizo el pequeño.

\- " _No tener éxito no significa no progresar."_

\- ¿Ves? El juego está hecho así, para que fallases- le explicó entonces- Es más, a lo largo de él te encontrarás con múltiples carteles que te irán ayudando y también enseñando... ¡Me encanta!

\- Jejeje, ya veo- después de eso llevó al personaje por un pasillo más oscuro y al final encontró otro cartel- Este dice... _"Algunos caminos son más claros que otros" ¿_ Qué lo dice? ¿Por el pasillo de antes?

\- Sí, otros están relacionados con la zona que te rodea.

\- Ya veo...

Después de eso siguió hacía delante encontrándose con unas escaleras rojas y azules. Mikey decidió ir hacía arriba, a las escaleras azules. Pero cuando llegó de nuevo a la misma zona se quedó un poco trastocado. Había un cartel pero la zona era igual. Siguió yendo hacía arriba todo el tiempo, sin embargo nada cambiaba. Donnie le miraba en silencio, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Adoptó por intervenir.

\- ¿Qué tal si pruebas ir hacia abajo?- le sugirió a su hermano.

\- Pero abajo ya he estado.

\- Y yendo hacía arriba vuelves al mismo sitio.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero prefiero las escaleras azules, ellas no se meten conmigo...- así que esa vez fue hacía abajo, encontrándose con otro cartel- El sitio es diferente.

\- ¿Lo ves? No todo es lo que parece...- Mikey se giró para ver a Donnie quien no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de asombro de su hermano- Anda, lee el cartel.

\- A ver que dice... _"La elección no importa si el resultado es el mismo"_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué estaré bajando y subiendo escaleras por el resto de mi vida?

\- A ver, piensa. ¿Cuántos caminos tienes para elegir?

\- Dos- dijo rápidamente.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Piensa de nuevo. Tienes el camino hacia arriba, el camino hacia abajo y...

\- Y... ¿por donde he venido?

\- ¡Exacto!

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿No ha cambiado la sala cuando has bajado por las escaleras?

\- Sí. Entonces, ¿también habrá cambiado por donde he venido?

\- Solo hay una manera de saberlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oranqua18:** _Muchísimas Gracias, a todos los que han leído este fic, especialmente a andyhamato99 y a SaraXD por sus reviews. Sea lo que sea que pongan en ellas, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo pues así se que hay gente que lee mis historias. En fin si mas rodeos aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de Antichamber. ¿Qué pasará en el? ¡Solo hay una manera de saberlo! ;)_

 _¡Qué disfruteís! Y ya sabeís, comentarios, errores que hayáis visto u opiniones son bienvenidas en el recuadro de Reviews._

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Some choices leave us running around a lot without really getting anywhere.**

\- Solo hay una manera de saberlo

Así que dio marcha atrás y en efecto. El camino había cambiado. Se suponía que debían haber unas escaleras rojas para subir, pero solo había un pasillo de color verde. Y otro cartel en la pared. Mikey fue directamente a él, manteniendo una expresión sorprendida al ver como se transformaba el escenario.

\- ¿Una casa ardiendo?- preguntó un poco asustado.

\- Los dibujos no tienen nada que ver con el juego o lo que ponga en su interior- lo alivió Donnie.

\- A ver... _"Cuando regresas por donde has estado, las cosas no son siempre como las recuerdas"_

\- ¿Qué te parece? Está bien, ¿no?

\- Sí- afirmó Michelangelo- La verdad es que al principio te dije de probarlo por que sabía que te gustaría ver como lo hacía, pero... ahora me está gustando a mi también.

\- Pues me alegro- _"Vaya... pensé que le interesaba realmente. Y solo lo hacía por alegrarme. Bueno ahora si parece que este interesado. Que se le va a hacer, Mikey es así..."-_ Venga sigue.

El de naranja asintió sonriendo, y continuó adelante, pasando por un pasillo en círculos y de diferentes colores y llegando a una puerta y a un nuevo cartel.

\- " _Algunas elecciones nos hacen dar vueltas sin llegar realmente a ningún sitio"_ ¿Qué?

\- Hay que darle a "Esc"- dijo Donnie dándole a la tecla y haciendo que el personaje regresase a la sala principal.

\- " _Si no te gusta donde has acabado, prueba algo diferente" ¿_ Cómo?- exclamó Michelangelo- Todo lo que hice, ¿no sirvió para nada?

\- Claro que sirvió. Mira- y le enseño la pared izquierda de la habitación- Todos los carteles que has ido viendo se guardan aquí.- después le enseño la pared derecha- Y has adelantado parte del mapa.

\- Entonces, ¿solo es eso el juego?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- y comenzó a reír- Todavía te queda mucho que recorrer.

\- Vale, pero ¿qué hago ahora?

\- Tienes que regresar al principio

\- Pero el único camino que lleva el principio es a la zona de las escaleras y esa zona no lleva ningún lado.

\- " _Cuando regresas por donde has estado, las cosas no son siempre como las recuerdas"_

\- Así que... ¿dices que habrá cambiado?

\- Así es.

\- Vale, comencemos de nuevo

Pero antes de darle al recuadro, Mikey decidió observar el ventanal que había en esa cámara. La ventana enseñaba otra sala con tres puertas, dos laterales y una frontal que decía **"EXIT"**. Sin embargo justo al mirar, vió una masa flotante negra entrando por la puerta izquierda y saliendo por la frontal.

\- Mikey, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Donnie al ver que se había quedado mirando a ese objeto con cierto asombro. En ese instante, el de bandana naranja llevó al personaje a un rincón de la sala.- ¿Pero que haces?

\- ¿En este juego no puedes agachar al personaje?- quiso saber.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Esa cosa me dio miedo y quiero agacharme en un rincón y que me rodee un aura oscura, como en los animes.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices?- exclamó Donatello- ¡Anda, continua!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! En fin, poco más que decir. Solo gracias a todos aquellos que han leído algún capítulo de este fic o que lo están siguiendo y a aquellos que han dejado reviews (son poquitas pero aun así se les agradece, pues me animan mucho). Eso es todo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis y paséis buena mañana, día, tarde o noche ;)!_

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A window of oppotunity can lead to new places if you are willing to take a closer look**

\- Pero, ¿qué dices?- exclamó Donatello- ¡Anda, continua!

Y tras unos segundos de calmar al asustado Michelangelo, la travesía por el juego continuó. Entraron de nuevo en la primera sala, pero ahora en lugar de poner _"Salta"_ ponía _"Camina"_ , cosa que dejó un poco perdido a Mikey.

\- ¿Seguro que es está sala?- y giro el personaje hacia atrás viendo en la pared de enfrente el grabado de un ojo. Volvió a agachar la visión del personaje.- ¿Qué hace ese ojo ahí?

\- Mikey, es solo decoración.

\- Me esta mirando.

\- Es un juego.

\- Pero me asusta. No se que es peor, la peli de Raph o tu juego.

\- Pues no mires al ojo y sigue adelante.

\- Esta bien.

Llevaron al personaje por múltiples salas, leyendo diversos carteles, entreteniendo y agradando cada vez más al joven ninja. Hasta que llegaron a una sala roja, con una ventana en forma de flor en medio.

\- ¿De nuevo sin salida?- se lamentó Michelangelo.

\- No del todo. Observa bien- le indicó Donatello

Mikey se acercó a la ventana. Emitía una luz azul y cuando se alejó, toda la habitación era de ese color. Seguía sorprendiéndole pero cada vez se familiarizaba con el juego. Siguieron adelante, encontrando un cartel que decía: _"Una ventana de oportunidades puede llevarte a nuevos lugares si estas dispuesto a mirar más de cerca"._ Y fueron por un túnel totalmente negro que dificultaba mucho la vista. Pero cuando salieron de él, el pequeño se llevó una sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?- exclamó- Este lugar es el de las escaleras rojas y azules. Otra vez lo que hice no sirvió para nada.

\- No te adelantes- le aconsejó su hermano y fíjate bien en el camino.

Eso hizo Michelangelo. Entonces en la pared de enfrente apareció una flecha señalando a la izquierda. Mikey caminó hacía allí descubriendo un nuevo camino.

\- Todo en este juego cambia solo con dar un paso- explicó Donnie- No esperes ver lo mismo dos veces seguidas.

\- Entiendo.

Pasos más adelante llegaron a la sala principal. Sin embargo estaban al otro lado de la vidriera. Mikey estaba eufórico al pensar que había llegado al final. Se llevo una buena decepción al acercarse a la puerta que ponía "EXIT" y ver delante de él un muro y un cartel.

\- " _La vida no trata de llegar al final"_ \- leyó el de morado- Muy cierto, ¿verdad?

\- No está bien dar ilusiones así...

\- No tendría gracia si terminase de esa manera. Todavía tienes que conseguir las pistolas.

\- ¿Ese objeto que vimos antes?- preguntó el pequeño. Donnie asintió

Tras eso, volvieron a pasar por diferentes salas, con diferentes ventanas, carteles y retos. Para finalmente llegar a su destino: la pistola azul.

\- Genial- exclamó Donatello- Ahora empieza lo mejor. Van a enseñarte como funciona. ¿Preparado?

\- ¡Si!

Mientras Michelangelo seguía su trayecto en las paredes habían grabados que le indicaban como utilizar el objeto recién conseguido. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar completamente claras las indicaciones, algo no salía bien...

\- No Mikey, ese botón es el de absorber no el de soltar.

\- Lo sé, pero me confundo.

\- ¿Cómo? Si es muy sencillo.

\- Pues me confundo.

\- Anda déjame pasarte esta zona antes de que nos convirtamos en dos ancianos.

\- ¡Eh!


	5. Chapter 5

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Hace mucho que no me dejaba caer por aquí :P Pero es lo que tiene irse a un pueblo en el que el internet es innecesario [T_T internet (?)] Pero ¡ya regresé! Y con nuevo capítulo de Antichamber. ¡Espero que les guste!_

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: It's harder to progress if you're leaving things behind.**

\- ¡Eh!

Y así hizo Donatello, mientras Michelangelo observaba a su hermano jugar. Aunque mantenía un semblante de enfado, prefería que Donnie le pasara los niveles. Sin embargo, tras pasar esa zona, le dio de nuevo los controles.

\- Ya está, continua.

\- ¡Mikey regresó al mando!- exclamó, clicando en el cartel que había delante suya- _"Es difícil progresar si dejas cosas atrás"_

\- Es por eso que he recogido los cubos azules. Los vas a necesitar para pasar estas tres puertas y las siguientes.

\- Vale. A ver... si dejo el cubo aquí...

\- El otro botón

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Si dejo el cubo aquí... se abren las dos puertas pero se cierra la de en medio.

\- Tienes que encontrar la manera de que no se cierre la puerta central.

\- Pues... hago lo de antes, le coloco el cubito debajo.

\- Bien, hazlo.- y después de un par de minutos intentando pasar, Mikey lo consiguió.- Vale ahora necesitas de nuevo los cubos, así que recogelos.

\- Ok- pero cogió primero el que no debía y la puerta se cerró, dejando dos de los dados al otro lado.

\- ¡No ese no era!

\- Me has señalado a ese.

\- No, te señale al otro.

\- Entonces, ¿hay que volver a hacerlo?

\- Que remedio- Mikey giró el portatil en dirección a Donnie mostrando una sonrisa- Se supone que ibas a jugar tú.

\- Así vamos más rápidos.

\- Esta bien.- minutos más tarde, volvían a estar tras las puertas.- Vale, ahora coge el correcto.

Esta vez si lograron pasar esa zona. Y tras un camino en el cual Mikey tuvo que dejar, recoger y dejar y recoger múltiples veces los tres bloques, llegaron a una puerta cerrada que no podían abrir. Así que fueron por la izquierda y subieron a un ascensor que los llevo a una sala completamente blanca. Michelangelo fue al centro de la sala y levantó la cabeza.

\- " _¿No mires abajo?"-_ leyó de un cartel que había en el techo- ¿Por qué no...

\- ¡No mires!- le exclamó.

Pero ya había mirado abajo, encontrándose de frente con el tan odiado ojo . El grito que Mikey pegó fue tal, que casi se cae de la silla. Se tapó los ojos y agachó el rostro, mientras en el juego el suelo de la sala desaparecía y el personaje caía por un túnel de colores.

\- Me dijiste que ya no iba a haber más ojos- le recriminaba a Donnie sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

\- Pero si solo es un ojo. ¿No te quedaste mirando un ojo la primera vez que subimos a la ciudad?

\- Era una mano y un ojo que desaparecían y se iluminaban. Eran especiales.

\- Pues este es un ojo con detalles fantásticos a su alrededor.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que ya no habrá más ojos?

\- Lo haría si no fuera mentira.

\- Vale, pues te avisaré de cuando haya ojos.

\- Así mejor- finalizó el pequeño- Y, ¿ahora qué?

\- Sube de nuevo en el ascensor, y esta vez no mires abajo.

Regresaron a la habitación del ojo, ahora saliendo de ella mirando hacia arriba y llegando a una nueva zona.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Bueno tengo que admitir que no me ocurrió eso exactamente. Yo no miré abajo (incluso me asustó más ver un cartel arriba u.u), simplemente mi hermano me dijo si quería saber lo que pasaba si miraba abajo y me lo enseño. Sí, no lo había dicho antes pero la historia se basa en cuando jugué al juego con la ayuda de mi hermano. Volviendo al tema, aunque no me ocurrió así a mí, me pareció gracioso poner esta escena y aquí está. Pues nada, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo! Y ya sabéis, opiniones,_ _sugerencias u otros en la caja de reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

**Oranqua18:** _¡Por fin! ¡Ah perdón! ¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Ah, que ganas de subir este capítulo. Lo tengo desde hace día y medio y quería haberlo subido antes, pero he tenido un problema para entrar en mi cuenta. Por suerte ya está arreglado y ¡estoy muy contenta por ello!_

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: When what you have is not enough, find ways to turn it into more.**

Regresaron a la habitación del ojo, ahora saliendo de ella mirando hacia arriba y llegando a una nueva zona. Continuaron pasando por diferentes salas y puzles, leyendo múltiples carteles, algunos relacionados con el juego otros no tanto. Para llegar finalmente a una habitación completamente llena de puertas la cual, para sorpresa de Donnie dado que era un puzle en el cual había que intercambiar repetidas veces los cubos para abrir las puertas, Mikey logró pasar sin ayuda, aunque se confundiera con los botones en repetidas ocasiones. Para finalmente llegar a la habitación que guardaba la nueva arma: la pistola verde.

\- ¡Otra arma!- exclamó Michelangelo, acercándose y recogiendo una pistola verde.

\- Si, es una mejora para la pistola. Con ella puedes poner y recoger bloques simultáneamente. Pero si al recogerlos los separas del grupo, desaparece. Y también puedes hacer esto- Donnie pidió los controles a Mikey, e hizo en la pared un cuadrado de manera que al terminarlo se relleno el solo.

\- ¡Ohh!- los ojos del pequeño echaban estrellitas de la emoción.- ¡Es épico!

No se quedaron mucho tiempo en la misma sala. Pasaron de nuevo por distintos puzles y habitaciones, por una cámara en la que había una jaula de cristal con la palabra UP en el suelo y por otra en la cual había una, bautizada por Mikey, "gelatina quita-cubos" que obviamente te quitaba todos los cubitos que llevaras. Hasta llegar a una habitación desde la cual podía verse la nueva mejora de la pistola.

\- ¡Amarilla!- exclamó Mikey.

\- Sip- afirmó Donnie, pero al ver el siguiente puzle cambió el semblante- Espera, dejáme a mí.

\- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber el de antifaz naranja.

\- Bueno... es que esta prueba es bastante complicada. Me costó mucho tiempo pasarla.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo no la pasaría?- la mirada del pequeño mostraba cierto enfado.

\- No, claro que no.- _En verdad si._ pensó- Pero perderíamos mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Quiero intentarlo, Donnie!- estaba completamente decidido- Solo dime que tengo que hacer.

\- Esta bien- _No puedo decirle que no después de ver ese entusiasmo.-_ Primero quita el bloque central y después solo une los bloques de esta manera...

Así, Donnie indicó a su hermano como colocar los bloques de manera que, al quitar el de en medio y correr hacía la puerta esta se abrió y dejó entrar a Mikey en la sala, para después cerrarse al segundo.

\- ¡Lo logramos, Donnie!- gritó con alegría Michelangelo.

\- Sí- afirmó el mayor- Cuando ya sabes como se hace, no es tan complicado.

\- " _Con previsión, las cosas tienen una manera de trabajar solas."-_ dijo Mikey, confundiendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es lo que pone en el cartel- le informó señalando al cuadrado negro en el que ponía la frase.

\- Ah, claro. Vamos sigue, que te espera el arma amarilla.

\- Vale. Por cierto, ¿cuántas armas hay?

\- Cuatro en total- respondió- Azul, Verde, Amarilla y Roja.

\- Podrían haber sido Azul, Roja, Morada y Naranja- comentó mientras continuaba adelante en el juego, esperando encontrar la ayuda para los controles de la nueva mejora- Habría sido divertido ¿no crees?

\- Mmm... no

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Siento que sea corto... espera, si todos son cortos :P Por cierto, 100% real lo que dice Mikey. Me refiero a que yo también lo dije ;P ¡Espero veros pronto por aquí! Y que no me vuelva a pasar lo del error, onegaisimasu T_T..._

 _P.D. NEWS! I'm translating this story._ _In fact as I have the first chapter that I shall go soon;) You can find it on my page._


	7. Chapter 7

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! UFF... ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos? ¿Tres meses? No sé, pero hace mucho que no subía capítulo. Lo lamento, pero le nuevo curso ha empezado y no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar. Bueno, nada más que decir. ¡Disfrutad!_

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Straightforward problems can often require roundabout solutions.**

\- Mmm... no

Tras eso, prosiguieron por los pasillos de aquel extraño juego. Volviendo a pasar por la zona de "EXIT", aunque Mikey ya se esperaba lo que encontraría al otro lado: una pared con un cartel. Llegando nuevamente a la sala en la que estaba la torre. Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, una figura alta y de pelaje marrón entró en el laboratorio.

\- Maestro Splinter- habló Donnie, mientras Mikey seguía mirando la pantalla.- ¿Le despertamos?

\- No, Donatello, ustedes no- dijo la rata, mirando de reojo el juego- Solo vine a recordarles que no se acuesten muy tarde. Mañana a primera hora tendremos entrenamiento.

\- Hai, Sensei- respondieron los dos, para después despedir a su maestro.

\- Donnie, mira- el mencionado lo hizo, encontrándose con el retrato de April hecho de cubos amarillos- Hice a April. For you- y le guiñó un ojo

\- Ehh... -Donnie se sonrojó levemente- Gracias- sacó su T-Phone y le hizo una foto al dibujo, bastante logrado a decir verdad- Pero ahora tienes que recoger todos los cubitos

\- … - Mikey no reaccionó- Mier...

\- Chs- chistó con rapidez el de morado

\- Miércoles, dije miércoles.

Una vez recogidos todos los cubitos, siguieron por una de las direcciones desde esa sala, llegando a lo que parecía ser una torre. Sin embargo no entraron de una manera muy convencional.

\- Esto... Donnie- llamó la atención el pequeño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes del 3- siguió- ¿No van el uno y el dos?

\- Si- respondió Donnie- Te has saltado el piso uno y dos. Pero eso no importa, tu continúa.

\- Falta mucho por acabar?- continuó preguntando mientras movía al personaje.

\- ¿Te cansas?- devolvió la cuestión.

\- No... pero me empiezan a doler los ojos con tantos colores y tantas cosas- y se frotó los ojos.

\- Tranquilo- le animó su hermano- No queda mucho, solo subir la torre y llegar al puzle final. Pasando por otros mil puzles antes.

\- Eso no anima mucho.

Aun así Mikey retomó el control del juego, resolviendo distintas pruebas como separar las piezas para abrir la puerta, pasar de un lado a otro de la sala, la cual se reía un poco de tu cara diciéndote FLY?, utilizar un cubo como ascensor para llegar a una zona alta u otra en la cual habían dos caminos simbolizados por HMM... o...

\- ¿WTF?- leyó Mikey- ¿Que quiere decir?

\- Tú solo sigue por HMM...

\- ¿Donnie?

\- ¡Que sigas!

\- Esto... vale.

Y en poco tiempo, lograron resolver el puzle del séptimo piso, llegando así a una sala completamente negra con escalones blancos y en el centro un cubo rojo con un tubo dentro.

\- Más carteles- dijo irónicamente Mikey- Me pregunto cuantos habremos leído ya.

\- Pues todavía te quedan muchos.

\- " _Problemas sencillos a menudo pueden requerir de soluciones con rodeos._ Muy cierto- leyó y comentó Michelangelo para después entrar en la sala e inspeccionarla.- ¿Y ahora que, Donnie?

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ya estaba encima del propulsor, y saltando repetidas veces por encima del tubo mientras gritaba animosamente.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Y hasta aquí, por ahora. Tengo que admitir que yo no dibujé a April. Pero lo pensé ;) Y sí, los colores de ese juego me dañan la vista. No puedo jugarlo más de media hora. En fin, ¡nos vemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Lo sé... ¡Volví! Lamento no haber actualizado desde hace... demasiado tiempo. He estado muy ocupada con el nuevo curso y con otros proyectos. Tengo tantos en mente y en marcha que no se en cual centrarme. En fin, intentaré traer los capítulos lo antes que pueda. Y ahora que estoy en vacaciones, podré._

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: No matter how high you climb, there's always more to achieve.**

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ya estaba encima del propulsor, y saltando repetidas veces por encima del tubo mientras gritaba animosamente. Y al ver la palabra "UP" abajo de la entrada solo se le ocurrió mirar arriba, llegando a una nueva sala.

\- Ya no necesitas preguntarme- comentó Donnie sonriendo- Lo resolviste tu solo.

\- Bueno... si- devolvió la sonrisa. Y vio a través de un cristal la última arma del juego, junto a la masa negra de la cual no se acordaba- De nuevo esa cosa negra. ¡Vamos a por ti, jajajajaja!¡Y la pistola roja! Hay que llegar allí, pero ¿cómo?

 _\- La atención al detalle puede conducir a resultados muy gratificantes.-_ dijo Donatello.

\- ¿Y esa frase?- preguntó el pequeño- No recuerdo haberla leído.

\- Eso es por qué no has abierto el cartel que tienes ahí.

Y señaló al dibujo que había en la pared de esa misma habitación. En efecto era la frase que Donnie había dicho, pero eso seguía sin ayudar a Mikey. Observó con atención toda la habitación y finalmente se dio cuenta de que el suelo desaparecía en medio.

\- Ya veo... - y se lanzó al vacío llegando a la famosa jaula de cristal con la palabra "UP" en el suelo.- Pero... ahora hay que volver a subir- y vio una X en el techo.

\- ¿Recuerdas el ascensor?- preguntó el de morado, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Cuando llevaron al personaje arriba, estaban de nuevo en la sala negra con escalones blancos. Salvo que ahora era una sala blanca con escalones negros.

 _\- La vida está llena de altibajos-_ leyó Donnie de un letrero que había allí.

\- ¿No me digas que hay que volver a bajar...

\- Vale, no te lo digo.

-Ahhh... otra vez pa' abajo

Pero al contrario que en la otra bajada, en la cual solo era un túnel blanco, esta tenía en sus paredes los números correspondientes a los pisos que habían subido y desde abajo podían verse otras salas. Sin duda no era la misma torre que antes.

\- Cuidado, arriba hay un ojo- avisó Donnie.

\- Tarde... ya lo he visto.

Pero no se dejó afectar por eso, cogió nuevamente un bloque amarillo y lo llevó hasta arriba, mirando en el proceso todos los pisos por los que había pasado. Y llegando a la tan esperada pistola roja... de no ser por un puzle más.

\- Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez- se lamentó Mikey apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

\- Muy poético. Vamos, que ya te queda poco.

\- Estoy cansado. Tengo sueño... - dijo mientras bostezaba.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí y continuar mañana?

\- ¡No, quiero saber que pasa al final!- Mikey se levantó mirando con decisión a su hermano- Pero no estaría mal que tú lo controlaras y yo te indicara a donde ir.

\- Esta bien... - sonrió.

Mikey empujó el portátil hacia Donnie y este tomó los controles. Y aunque el último puzle parecía ser complicado, no le tomó mucho tiempo, abriendo la puerta y consiguiendo la última mejora de la pistola: el arma roja.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Fin del capítulo. Gracias por leer. Y... ya está. Es que no tengo mucho que decir. Salvo que ¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	9. Chapter 9

**Oranqua18:** _¡Volví! Lo sé no ha sido tanto tiempo pero tenía pensado actualizar antes, pero fue como: "el ordenador está muy lejos" Que pereza ya lo haré :P Y al final no actualicé. Además la vuelta a las clases me robará más tiempo, por desgracia así que quizá tarde aún más en actualizar._

 _Respuesta a andyhamato99: Gracias por leer y comentar. El juego es muy confuso, completamente, en todo el tiempo que tardes en jugarlo. Por eso es divertido :P_

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: There comes a time when you can work your way through anything.**

Mikey empujó el portátil hacia Donnie y este tomó los controles. Y aunque el último puzle parecía ser complicado, no le tomó mucho tiempo, abriendo la puerta y consiguiendo la última mejora de la pistola: el arma roja.

\- Solo tienes que saber una cosa sobre esta mejora- dijo Donnie haciéndose el interesante- Con ella puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- ¿Con ella puedo formar una banda de rock y volar en un ovni de oro?- preguntó el de naranja inocentemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No- negó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Entonces ya no puedo hacer lo que quiera- respondió con tristeza el pequeño.

\- Muy gracioso, pero... puedes hacer esto.

Y en un segundo, la pared de enfrente estaba llena de cubos rojos, que se multiplicaban a medida que Donnie pulsaba el botón izquierdo del ratón. Los ojos de Michelangelo se iluminaron por momentos.

\- Pero prefería volar en un ovni- repitió mientras reía. Después de conseguir la última arma, llegaron a la sala del EXIT- Ahora si se podrá salir, ¿no?- Donnie se acercó a la puerta y nuevamente había un cartel.

\- No.

Continuaron adelante pasando por una sala en la cual unas bolas emitían sonidos de paloma un poco estresantes y por una sala que, al no tener suelo, hizo que cayeran abajo. Sin embargo se podía llegar al otro lado aunque eso sucediera.

 _\- Caer nos enseña como levantarnos y volver a intentarlo-_ dijo Mikey recordando un cartel que habían leído antes.

\- Muy cierto- afirmó Donnie, sorprendido por escuchar a su hermano decir esas palabras.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la sala roja con la ventana en forma de flor en medio. Cambiaron el color a rojo y siguieron adelante, hasta llegar a la zona de "EXIT". Mikey ya creía que iba a ser igual que antes, así que le dijo a Donnie que marchara hacia delante topándose, para sorpresa del pequeño, un cartel.

 _\- We move or when there is nothing left to learn._ Vaya, parece que por aquí no podemos ir- comentó Donnie sonriente.

\- Eso significa que ¡podemos ir por "EXIT"!- exclamó el de naranja contento.

Así que marcharon por la otra puerta, encontrándose con la masa negra a la cual Mikey ya no tenía miedo. Al contrario quería ir tras ella y saber que era. Caminaron por los largos pasillos de aquella nueva zona, pasando por diferentes pruebas que recopilaban algunas por las que habían pasado ya como las escaleras rojas y azules, los trampolines, las ventanas que cambian de zona y...

\- ¡Otra vez!- gritó Mikey- ¡Me dijiste que me avisarías de si habían ojos!

\- Perdona, no recordaba que había uno ahí- se disculpó el mayor.

\- Encima hay que lanzarse hacía él- se mosqueó aun más.

\- Pero si ya no te asustan tanto...

Después de la reconciliación con su amado ojo, Mikey y Donnie llevaron al personaje por caminos de colores rosas y cyanes, pasillos blancos y negros, así hasta llegar a la sala final: un puzle que incluía toda la habitación y que tenía en medio la tan perseguida masa negra.

\- Bien, llegó la hora- dijo Mikey muy decidido.

\- Sí, aquí estamos- secundó Donnie.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _¡Malditos ojos, los odio! Por cierto, creo que a Mikey lo hice un poco oOC. No sé, decidme que opináis. En fin, gracias por leer, comentar si queréis y hasta la próxima._


	10. Chapter 10

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Si... ¡regresé! Lo sé, hace como muuuuucho (exactamente siete meses, justo hoy se cumplen) que no subo capítulo de esta historia. Lo siento mucho, pero entre los exámenes y las pruebas y más cosas, no solo que no tenía tiempo si no que, sinceramente, se me olvidó por completo que tenía esta historia en proceso :'D. En serio, lo recordé ayer intentando dormirme jaja. Pido disculpas._

 _Espero que os guste mucho este capítulo que, SPOILER ALERT, será el penúltimo. Espero vuestros comentarios y en breve, en serio, en algunos días o alguna semana, subiré el último. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _Respuesta a andyhamato99:_ _Gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo nueve. Espero que este sea de tu agrado. Siento mucho la tardanza y espero que la espera haya valido la pena._

 ** _© Las Tortugas Ninja pertenecen a Nickelodeon._**

 ** _© Antichamber pertenece a Alexander Bruce._**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: We can appreciate the enter journey by looking back at how for we have come.**

\- Sí, aquí estamos- secundó Donnie.

Primero pasaron por múltiples puertas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas tocando los láseres, así hasta llegar a una bola de cubos rojos que recogieron. Tras eso tuvieron que regresar por donde habían llegado, pero esta vez tenían que abrir las puertas con puzzles, quitando los bloques del lugar en el que había láser. Después habían de pasar una cantidad de bloques a una zona para que estos no desaparecieran y así poder abrir las últimas puertas, llegando finalmente a donde les esperaba la masa negra.

\- ¡Lo logramos!- exclamó Mikey saltando de la silla.

\- ¡Chs! No hagas tanto ruido- reprendió Donnie- Splinter estará durmiendo.

\- Perdón- se disculpó y se sentó de nuevo- Y ahora ¿qué?

\- ¿Cómo que ahora qué?- repitió- Habrá que coger el cubo negro.

\- ¿Cogerlo?- Mikey palideció- ¿Seguro?

\- Mikey, es solo un juego- le animó el mayor- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

\- Está bien...

Mikey agarró el ratón y en un momento el bloque flotante fue absorbido por la pistola, junto a toda la sala donde estaban, volviéndose blanca completamente. Detrás del personaje había una salida y en su mano un arma diferente.

\- La pistola roja... se volvió negra- comentó Mikey sorprendido.

\- Sí, y mira- retomó los controles y le enseñó lo que podía hacer el arma.

\- Entonces... ¿solo deja y absorbe el bloque negro?- dijo lo obvio- Pues no es que sea más útil que las demás.

\- Para lo que viene ahora es perfecta.

Recogió el bloque negro y continuaron por el camino que había. La sala era enorme, blanca en su totalidad. No se veía que había delante por lo que hasta que no se acercaron lo suficiente no vieron la plataforma, blanca también, que había en frente suya y la bifurcación que esta llevaba. Donnie envió al personaje por la derecha, encontrando así una torre, por la cual bajaron. Siguieron por la pasarela hasta llegar a una caída.

\- ¿No puedes llegar a la plataforma de allí?- señaló Mikey.

\- Está muy lejos.

\- ¿No hay botón para correr o doble salto?- continuó el de naranja, recibiendo la negación de Donnie.

\- Solo puede hacerse así...

Y dejó el cubo negro allí para después saltar al vacío, sin soltar la flecha hacía arriba del teclado de manera que llegó a una plataforma que curiosamente era a la que no podían llegar antes. Mikey no podía ocultar su sorpresa, mientras su hermano recogía el bloque y seguía.

\- ¡Donnie!- exclamó con fuerza, asustando al mencionado.

\- Mikey- dijo el nombre con cierto enfado- ¿Qué parte de "No grites, que Splinter está durmiendo" no entiendes?

\- Ay, si- recordó- Perdona, D.

\- A ver, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó, dejando estar el tema.

\- Pues, pues... ¡Que estamos en la Dimensión de los Kraang!- exclamó, está vez sin levantar mucho la voz, pero sin dejar a un lado su expectación.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó atónito.

\- ¿No lo ves?- devolvió con una pregunta- Has caído al barranco y llegado al mismo lugar del que habías caído. ¡Como en la Dimensión X! ¡Este juego está hecho por los Kraang!

\- Tranquilo, te aseguro que no es así- le calmó aguantándose la risa.

Continuaron por la pasarela, llegando finalmente a una gran plataforma en la cual había una cúpula en medio y dentro de esta varias rocas blancas y cubo gris flotando en medio. Donnie saltó la valla que allí había y se dirigió al centro, deteniéndose frente el bloque.

\- ¿Preparado?- le preguntó a Mikey, el cual simplemente asintió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Y colocó el cubo negro en el gris, de manera que la cúpula comenzó a cerrarse, encerrando al personaje en su interior.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _¿Expectación? ¿Ganas del siguiente capitulo? Son síntomas normales en los lectores, a la hora de leer un capítulo con un final así jeje. Gracias por leer. Los comentarios son completamente permitidos, ¡no os cortéis! ¡Y que tengáis buen fin de semana!_


End file.
